


The sweetest sounds

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, I hinted at minchan cuz I can, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Present Tense, Semi-Public Blow Job, Writing and music major Changbin, elementary education major Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Later, when Jeongin's knees are bruised and Changbin's carding a hand through the younger's slightly mussed hair in the bathroom, he has a bit of sanity left to think that maybe Jeongin needs something in his mouth all the time, a little too much.Or: Changbin slowly figures out his boyfriend has an oral fixation.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 46
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	The sweetest sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanamilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/gifts).



> My prompt was Prompt 91:  
> Jeongin has a bit of an oral fixation. Changbin doesn’t mind. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Changbin is in love with Jeongin. But he doesn’t understand him. 

Well, that's not the full truth. Changbin understands Jeongin well— they  _ have _ been dating over a year now. There's just something about the younger that perplexes him. It started months ago, Changbin can't really remember when exactly since it happened so subtly, but it's prominent enough now that he's noticed.

To put it simply, Jeongin can't stop putting things in his mouth. Whether it be an object he's chewing on or his own fingers, there's always something there now. He's not sure if it's ADHD or a comfort thing or even if Jeongin is aware of it. All he knows is that it might potentially be a problem and he isn't sure how to help.

Changbin wants to help, so bad. If it were possible, he'd give the younger the entire world. They're perfect for each other and Changbin thinks, at this point, he might be seriously lost without the other. So if there's anything he can do to ease Jeongin of any stress, he wants to as soon as he can.

He’s so in love, sometimes it hurts.

While some people wouldn't peg a writing and music major with an elementary education major due to the difference in fields and how busy they both are, they make it work. The two of them set aside time for each other during their hectic schedules, opting for lunch together every day and weekly study dates in the library that always end up going on longer than either of them planned.

They chose Wednesday as their official study day, though they still meet up at different times throughout the week. The most gets done at the library, where Jeongin can't suddenly jump the elder and distract from their work— although he's tried before.

Changbin looks over at his boyfriend then. His eyebrows are creased cutely and his pen is in his mouth— a bad habit he's picked up recently. Cautiously, Changbin observes, only saying something when Jeongin starts to chew.

"Baby, watch your teeth." He warns, reaching over to tug the pen out from between his lips.

Jeongin whines and Changbin's eyebrows raise in question— a silent challenge to see who will win here. It's obviously Changbin, but Jeongin still likes to put up a fight.

"Why not?" Jeongin drawls, chasing after the pen in Changbin's hand now. He catches the elder's wrist and brings it back to his lips. "I need to keep my mouth busy."

"Baby..." Changbin says, dropping the pen. "You'll get ink everywhere and you know it." He gulps, trying not to let the situation affect him. But it's too late, the younger already licking Changbin's thumb into his mouth.

"Jeongin-" Changbin whisper-yells, looking around wildly to check for observers. There are none though, seeing how late it is and where in the library they're positioned— the top floor curled in the back corner.

Changbin looks back to the younger, panicking less now. His thumb hasn't left Jeongin's mouth yet.

Jeongin smirks, a little gleam in his eyes calling Changbin's bluff.

"You really need something to keep you busy?" Changbin pushes his thumb down on the younger's tongue, drawing out a small sound. Jeongin's eyes widen before he starts sucking happily.

"Fuck- baby." Changbin groans. He takes his thumb back, causing Jeongin to pout slightly. "Come on, we're going."

"Where?" Jeongin asks as Changbin starts packing away his books.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter. Anywhere."

Later, when Jeongin's knees are bruised and Changbin's carding a hand through the younger's slightly mussed hair in the bathroom, he has a bit of sanity left to think that maybe Jeongin needs something in his mouth all the time, a little  _ too  _ much.

\---

As Jeongin drags him down the hallway to his class, Changbin has half a mind to tell him to stop chewing his gum— else he get in trouble in class for it. It's a new stick though, and he would hate to burst his bubble so early on in the day.

Thankfully, it's a Friday— meaning that later, they get to go relax at Minho's for their weekly movie night. Chan came up with the idea, feeling as though they all needed some time during their busy weeks to set aside for some fun. Changbin still wholeheartedly agrees, especially when he barely has time to see his friends during the week as it is.

He sees Jeongin all the time, of course, and he's roommates with Chan and Jisung so there's no problems there. But he hasn't seen Minho outside of class in a while  _ or  _ Hyunjin, Seungmin and Felix since last week's movie night. Yeah... This is definitely necessary.

They stop at the corner outside of Jeongin's History of Education class, Jeongin turning to ask for kisses before he goes inside.

Changbin's eyes soften like they always do when it comes to the younger, leaning in to give him a peck.

"Have fun in class, baby." He hums, stepping back to let the younger go off for the allotted hour and a half before he's pulled back in.

Jeongin swiftly kisses him, this time for much longer and with much more tongue. Changbin can taste the mint flavor on his tongue and he should really pull away, should really not be kissing Jeongin like this so out in the open, but it's too late. He's hooked.

As he kisses back with just as much fervor, Jeongin pulls away. Changbin can still taste the mint.

"Thanks," The younger winks, "I couldn't bring that into class with me."

Changbin stands there in shock, watching as Jeongin gives him a sly wave— the audacity, seriously— before he realizes. Jeongin slipped him the gum during their kiss.

Changbin sighs and walks away from the classroom, halfheartedly eyeing the trash can on his way out but deciding that there's worse things than chewing your boyfriend's half-chewed gum. He can count on his fingers things they've done recently that could be considered grosser.

Oh well, at least he'll have something to distract himself with in his Composition class.

\--- 

That night, when Jeongin is curled up next to Changbin on the couch watching Iron Man with everyone, he thinks to pull the hoodie strings out of his mouth before the younger loses yet another article of clothing to his teething habit. Changbin doesn't know what else to call it at this point. It's not necessarily a problem yet and in the right circumstances, Changbin finds it incredibly hot. Having a boyfriend who loves having things in his mouth, especially when it's Changbin, is a win in his book.

He really needs to stop thinking about such sexual things in front of all his friends but Jeongin is making it a little hard with the way he's now mouthing at Changbin's skin instead of his hoodie. He really shouldn't have changed into a muscle tee earlier.

"Baby," Changbin whispers, "What's got you so needy?"

Wrapping his arm around the younger, cutting off his access to his arm, ends up being a big mistake. Now Jeongin is practically in his lap, starting to lightly kiss his neck.

"Just needed something to do before, but now I want you." The younger mumbles in his ear.

Changbin's breath catches in his throat. The movie is almost over but they can't risk the chance of getting up to go to Jeongin's room without someone noticing and alerting the group of their plans.

"Can you wait just a little longer?" He asks, hand moving to rub soothingly at Jeongin's thigh under the blanket. He earns a little nod against his neck before the light kisses begin again.

Changbin sighs, he really hopes no one decides to look back at them. He loves Jeongin to death but he could be a little obvious at times.

He understands, he really does. God, what he wouldn't give to bend the younger over right now in front of everyone. But he's patient, not to mention not an idiot. He can wait— and so he will.

\---

It's almost an hour later before they're alone again, pressing into each other on Jeongin's twin bed. Everyone except Minho and Chan had left— the eldest staying to "hang out" with Minho. Again, Changbin isn't an idiot, he knows the two have been pining for years. Maybe they'll finally get their heads out of their asses and kiss already. One can only hope.

Back to the present, Changbin has Jeongin splayed out under him, pants and underwear already gone. 

His own clothes are off, strewn about the room because Jeongin can't keep his hands to himself. That may be why he always seems to end up in these situations, always at Changbin's mercy.

He wastes no time in kissing the younger breathless, hands moving quickly to grab the lube stashed under the pillow for moments like these where they can't help themselves.

"Can you still fuck me?" Jeongin says against his lips, hands finding purchase on Changbin's muscular arms. "I can be quiet, I swear."

"First of all, I know you can't." Changbin teases, pulling back. "And second of all, Minho would know immediately what happened if we went to shower after. This way, clean up will be short and no one will suspect a thing."

Jeongin groans and makes room for his boyfriend to lay beside him on the bed, Changbin holding him back to chest. He pops open the lube, pressing a kiss to the younger's shoulder as he slicks himself up with a low moan.

He wants to fuck Jeongin until he's inevitably limping tomorrow but he can't, the couple down the hall throwing a wrench into his plans. Oh well, this will have to do.

"Can we still shower together in the morning?" Jeongin asks, hopeful as he presses his ass back in an invitation for Changbin to continue. The chuckle he receives makes him wiggle back more teasingly.

Changbin grabs Jeongin's waist to still him, squeezing in warning before pushing his cock between the younger's thighs. "Only if we make it before 'Minchan' over there."

The conversation dies as Changbin wraps his lube covered hand around Jeongin's length, starting a pace in time with his thrusts. The younger man gasps out, ignoring all of Changbin's earlier instructions as he relishes in the pleasure. The lube squelches in harmony with Jeongin's whimpers and Changbin stores the sounds somewhere special in his memory.

Jeongin is insanely beautiful; Changbin could watch him writhe in pleasure forever. The feeling of his thighs pressed together mixed with his cute lewd sounds is something Changbin will never forget. He makes sure to spend extra time curling his fingers over the head of Jeongin's cock, knowing it's exactly what he needs to fall apart in record time.

He himself is quickly getting closer and closer to the edge. The closeness and intimacy of their position makes it that much harder to save off orgasm. That, and the fact that keeping quiet is really hot and turns Changbin on to no end. He doesn't want Minho and Chan to hear them  _ or  _ walk in but there's just something about Jeongin that makes him want credit for the tear streaks down his face and hickeys on his neck.

"Fuck, you're so hot oh my god." Jeongin whimpers out as Changbin moans right in his ear. His cries get louder as Changbin continues and soon he's biting his bottom lip to keep in the sounds. It's futile.

"Shh, gotta be quiet." Changbin whispers, though he doesn't let up. "Do you need me to make you?"

Jeongin nods hastily— overly enthusiastic for someone who doesn't know what Changbin is even going to do.

He carefully places his other free hand over his boyfriend's mouth, muffling any noises he's letting out pretty effectively. With the way Jeongin throws his head back, Changbin is sure he made the right choice.

Jeongin pushes back, tightening his thighs for Changbin. It sends shockwaves through his system and he moves faster, hissing at the fingers now scratching at his waist and hips.

Jeongin is extremely close now, Changbin can tell from the way he's twitching and the tears that are falling freely onto his hand.

It's fast and wet and hushed. And Changbin wouldn't change a thing about it, not when the younger tenses against him, cumming suddenly and staining his sweater white. He'll complain about it later but right now, he's too busy rising out his high. And boy does Changbin love to watch.

When Changbin cums, it's with his face pushed into the crook of Jeongin's neck and arms hugging him tight, twitching as he releases onto Jeongin's plush skin. The thighs that entrap him ease up after he's done and he pulls back.

"Woah," He breathes, touching his shoulder to turn him around and pull him into his arms. "That was just... woah."

With Jeongin curled against him, breathing in his scent, words fail him.

"I love you," Jeongin says, leaning in for a short but sweet kiss. "And we're totally doing that again at some point."

Changbin nods dumbly. He couldn't agree more.

\---

It's a week later when Changbin brings it up, and the temporary crease on his forehead from frustration thanks him. It shouldn't be a big conversation, all he has to do is ask what exactly this.. _thing_ is and everything will be fine! But even though Changbin is fine with confrontation, good at it even, it's still difficult. This is his boyfriend— the guy he's _so_ fucking in love with, he doesn't want to say something that could offend or embarrass him. It's definitely easier for Changbin to put thoughts and feelings out onto a piece of paper for a song than it is to say them aloud.

They're in Changbin's room, sprawled out on the big bed with books around them— all ignored from another study date gone south.

"Hey, Jeongin. Can I ask you something?" Changbin chews on his bottom lip and taps his pencil on the edge of his binder. He continues as Jeongin looks up from his phone, and blurting it out seems as good a plan as any. "Do you have some sort of oral fixation?"

It's a term he recently found online and he's about 98% sure it's correct. What else could explain everything?

"Oh," Jeongin goes to sit up, discarding his phone in the sheets somewhere. "I never really thought about it too much but yeah, I guess I do. Why? Does it bother you?"

Changbin is quick to shake his head, "No! No, I don't mind it at all. I was just wondering, that's all."

He's managed to fight his way through a blush but Jeongin isn't letting him get away that easy, crawling over to sit on his lap with a smirk. The binder falls onto the bed, unwanted.

"Yeah? That's all?" He asks with a pointed look and a kiss.

"Yeah." Changbin quickly agrees. He knows that look, it's the one Jeongin gives when he knows he's hiding something.

"You sure about that?" He's kissing down Changbin's neck now, speaking in a hushed tone. "You aren't worried? Or turned on?"

This isn't supposed to go this way. He’s supposed to lead the conversation, ask if the younger needs any help and see where they should go with the information they gain. Changbin groans, "Babe, I'm serious."

"So am I." Jeongin says right back but his eyes soften as he lifts his head, "I'm fine, really. It's just a coping mechanism or something. Feels good I guess." He shrugs.

"How can I help?" Changbin asks, running his hands up and down from Jeongin's thighs to his waist.

Jeongin raises his eyebrows, "Really?"

"What? Should I not?"

"No, it's just that.. you already help. Like a lot."

"I do?" Changbin asks and Jeongin giggles at the mild shock on his face.

He leans in to kiss him again and Changbin reciprocates, even though he's pretty confused.

"All those times you've saved me from eating ink or paper or chewing up clothes? That's helped. You always look out for me and I really appreciate it." He ducks his head, leaning in to whisper right by Changbin's ear. "Not to mention when you give me something to suck on."

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react right now if I'm honest." Changbin says, mind racing with so many different replies. "Should I be horny or sentimental?"

"Horny. Definitely horny." Jeongin laughs, leaning into him so much he topples back into the pillows. The kiss he presses to his lips makes Changbin forget about any worries he's had.

"What do you want, baby? I'll give you anything. Please? I want to help."

Usually, it's the other way around, Jeongin begging Changbin for something. But switching it up never hurt anyone.

"You really wanna know what I want?" The younger's eyebrows are raised in question, hair fluttering out around him as he peers down at Changbin and his answer is simple when Changbin nods. "How much time do you have?"

"For you? All the time in the world. Try me."

Jeongin smirks again, "Alright then. How about I show you?" He wastes no time in crawling down Changbin's body until he's face to face with his crotch, unbuttoning his pants swiftly and pulling the zipper down— all with a sly grin. Soon, the pants are pushed far enough down for Jeongin to nuzzle against the growing bulge underneath the fabric of his briefs. "Can I?"

" _ Fuck _ yes."

With his newfound permission, Jeongin tucks his hand into the waistband and pulls it down, licking his lips when he sees Changbin's already half hard cock against his stomach. It doesn't take long for him to become fully hard, with the way Jeongin immediately licks up the shaft to wrap his lips around the head, lapping up any and all precum there. He's excited and passionate and that makes it all the more enjoyable.

Changbin threads his fingers through Jeongin's soft hair, pulling softly when he takes Changbin in his mouth fully. It makes the younger whine, which in turn, makes him pull harder. Jeongin looks up at him through his lashes. His eyes say, " _ Don't stop _ ."

Changbin wouldn't dream of it.

Jeongin's mouth feels incredible around him, and the sounds he makes as he enthusiastically bobs up and down send vibrations through Changbin's body, making his toes curl. This might be the best head he's ever received and it's all thanks to Jeongin's desire to both please the elder and have something in his mouth to suck on.

He can tell the younger is grinding on the bed subtly and in his haze, Changbin realizes that Jeongin is enjoying this just as much as he is. Maybe more.

"That feel good, baby?" Changbin manages to say, thrusting his hips up and causing Jeongin's eyes to roll back in pleasure, eyelids fluttering. That's just as good an answer as any, Changbin decides, and he continues to fuck his boyfriend's mouth.

The grip Jeongin has on his thigh tightens as well as the hand fisting the sheets. His muffled whines and whimpers are so pretty, practically dripping in honey. Changbin wants to hear them forever.

"You're so good. God, you're so amazing." Changbin moans, he's rambling at this point. But he needs Jeongin to know. Needs him to know how absolutely incredible he is, in bed and out. He's really not sure how he landed such a perfect boyfriend.

Jeongin takes the praises with a hum and teary eyes, pulling off with one last lick to the head before rushing forward to give Changbin a searing kiss. It's messy at first, due to Jeongin's fervor, and it takes a minute for Changbin to coax him back down from such passion. Now, it's all soft touches and loving kisses, small moans escaping the both of them as Changbin reaches for Jeongin's zipper while caressing his face with the other hand. He gets the piece of clothing down far enough, letting Jeongin do the rest to push them off fully, and sticks his hand beneath the navy blue briefs the younger is wearing. When he grips Jeongin's length, already hard and leaking with precum, he's rewarded with the sweetest sound yet.

The kiss gets passionate again, Jeongin grinding into Changbin's hand and squirming on top of him like he's trying to run away and get closer at the same time.

"Please," Jeongin gasps, breaking away. "Wanna keep sucking you off."

Changbin sees the desperation in Jeongin's eyes, how they're dewy and swimming with need, and softens. "Of course, baby. Here, let's move a bit." He takes his hand back, watching as Jeongin gets up and kneels on the floor in an instant.

"This ok?" He asks, peering up at Changbin with a hopeful look. He's angelic, even while disheveled.

Changbin sits up fully and slides their books and papers over before swinging his legs off the edge of the bed and planting his feet on the floor, a hand behind himself for leverage. Getting in position still wasn't enough preparation for him, as he cries out loudly when Jeongin takes him back in his mouth. The warm heat feels just as good as earlier but this time, the view may be better. Changbin can see Jeongin more clearly, see his throat flex, and see his hand dip back into his underwear.

" _ Ah _ -" He hisses, "Fuck, so good."

He's never seen Jeongin fall apart this quickly before, though it's come close a few times. Let's just say, Changbin is handy with a vibrator. This time though, he's falling apart from Changbin's dick down his throat and if that isn't the hottest thing ever, Changbin doesn't know what is.

It goes on like that for a while, and every so often Jeongin pulls back for air, gasping and jerking Changbin off before he goes back in. Changbin let's him know he can take a break anytime but Jeongin is nothing if not determined.

He's getting closer, hips canting forward in irregular thrusts. He can tell Jeongin is too; he's got his eyes squeezed shut, breathing heavily through his nose and moaning like it's the only thing he knows how to do. Changbin can vaguely see his hips start to stutter.

"You gonna cum from this? From my cock down your throat?" Changbin growls, gripping a tuft of hair on the back of Jeongin's head. It's not hard enough to hurt, just enough to keep him in place and maybe sting a bit.

Jeongin's reply comes in the form of him surging further forward, if that's even possible, and a whine. His unoccupied hand slips under Changbin's shirt to grab at his waist. He's twitching a little and Changbin finds it so cute he can't think about the implications behind it.

"Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . I'm cumming, oh my god." Changbin moans, pulling Jeongin off so he can cum on his face and in his open, waiting mouth. He's so pliant in Changbin's grip and it makes his stomach flip.

Jeongin sticks his tongue out as the first waves of cum hit, covering his tan skin in stripes of white. He straight-up sobs when Changbin slaps the head of his cock on his cheek, weakly trying to get it back in his mouth. The elder complies and Jeongin happily suckles until Changbin draws back from overstimulation.

"Holy shit you're good at that." Changbin says after a few beats of their shared panting. "Did you-"

He's cut off as Jeongin laughs out a response, "Oh yeah. That was...  _ fuck _ ."

"You really liked it that much? It wasn't too rough or anything?" Changbin really just wants to make sure his boyfriend is ok, even if the answer is obvious.

The blinding smile Jeongin gives him eases any worry before he even hears his response. "It was perfect. Seriously, I liked that so fucking much."

Pulling Jeongin up for a kiss, Changbin takes his time, showing his love for the other in the gentle way he cups his cheeks and hushed giggles they share when he gets cum all over his fingers.

"Baby?" Jeongin asks softly, bringing Changbin out of his love-struck daze. If that didn't do it, the following question would. "Next time down my throat?"

Changbin blinks once, then twice. Then a third time just for good measure. He pulls Jeongin in for another kiss, falling back on the bed with a soft thump. When he speaks next, it's against Jeongin's lips. "Why wait?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
